THIS INVENTION relates to devices, primarily laboratory apparatus, such as tissue processors for processing biological tissue, which comprise containers to which occasional access is required and which may contain material likely to emit noxious fumes. The invention is of particular, but not exclusive, utility in relation to tissue processors for processing specimens of biological tissue, for example for mounting on microscope slides. Such a tissue processor has a reaction chamber containing reagents which may release hazardous fumes when the lid is opened to add specimens. The most critical processing fluid in common use in this context is formalin. In the past, it has been common merely to allow such fumes to escape into the surrounding atmosphere when the processor lid is opened, on the basis that the duration of exposure to the fumes should be too short to present any significant health hazard to personnel. However, such an approach is becoming less acceptable and it is becoming more common to install separate fume containers and extraction enclosures around such tissue processors.
It is an object of the invention to provide a laboratory apparatus for use with material liable to emit noxious fumes and which is capable of minimizing the escape of such fumes into the laboratory environment without the inconvenience and obstruction caused by a secondary enclosure.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a laboratory apparatus, such as a tissue processor, comprising a container for containing material which may emit noxious fumes, the container having a closure moveable between an open position and a closed position in which it closes off or opens a mouth of the container and wherein a fume collecting arrangement is provided comprising vents provided adjacent said mouth or opening of the container and means operable to draw in air, with fumes escaping from the container, whilst the closure is in said open position, and to pass the air carrying said fumes to treatment means or to a disposal outlet.